The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Peperomia plant botanically known as Peperomia obtusifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘EC-PEPE-1807’.
‘EC-PEPE-1807’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Peperomia ‘Obtipan’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 29,598). The new cultivar ‘EC-PEPE-1807’ was discovered by the inventor in 2015 in a controlled environment in a cultivated area of Sappemeer, Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘EC-PEPE-1807’ first occurred by tip cuttings in 2015 in Sappemeer, Netherlands, Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.